valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ying Long/@comment-25500470-20141225175945/@comment-31.48.15.190-20141225215543
@ Chad You still want to continue this? Why not just give in and listen to what I’ve said without making you, others and myself type a whole essay? ‘’I’m talking about getting the HUR, not just getting one card’’. Really? Then what’s this Chad? ‘’The thing is, in order to get' one''' Ying Long you’d have to hit rank 300 minimum’’ '' – bolded the ‘one’ all for you. It’s a good thing you can’t edit your comment here, it’s nice to see you swiftly commenting back without seeing what you’ve written. You can’t hide or change the fact you’ve written it unfortunately. (Oh. And sad thing that you didn’t write much on your mistakes, nor answer all of my questions, why’s this hm?) You are absolutely annoying me right now. It’s actually funny seeing how you’re so desperately trying to back your points up that you’ve pointed out all the ‘flaws’ to option A (the option we free and some cashing rankers choose) and pointed out the obvious ‘pros’ to option B. Sadly, I can see right through what you’re trying to do and there is no way I’ll let your view break ours. Not only are you causing a ruckus on wiki, you’re actually angering the paeyrs as you continue to enforce your opinion which is upsetting and angering some of the rankers who reads it (e.g. me and the contributors to this post + Hazel). Nobody ever said that option A would take all the time in the world. Nobody ever said it would make you fail school 100% etc…. ONLY YOU HAVE. Nobody NEEDS to use cheat/hack either. If you can luckily get the points up card with free jewels you can accumulate a good amount of points and it would not waste your jewels in any way. Still free-playing. If you have good traders/senders and a good alliance you will make lots of points (even better if you’re a quick killer, you’ll hardly ever miss any FAWs) and you will NOT run into the problem of ‘using all the time in the world’ or ‘failing school’ etc… You’ll actually be done with ranking fast and can possibly slack early if you’ve spent enough time and had all the above I’ve mentioned. Actually, the fact that you’ve assumed that people doing option A ‘doesn’t mind failing school because others are doing the same’ actually offends me. I can still dedicate some time to VC and study if I wanted, and STILL pass all my exams. All it takes is dedication. I can spend one day dedicated to VC if I wanted a card and get myself to a good enough rank, study the next day, go back to VC , study again etc… or do a half/half or ¼ and ¾ cycle where I spend time on both. As long I have the long slack rest afterwards it’s actually not so bad. You words simply make us feel like we’re stupid but we’re not. Are people who rank and still pass school stupid because they dedicate time into what they want (e.g. VC card) but still spend time doing the obvious studying, stupid? I think not. The one who is actually stupid to me, is the one who throws money at a game casually and think it’s the best way to go since they can spend more time studying than the some of the people doing option A. That’s right, some of the people doing option B. Yes, some. Why not keep you money in a closed bank and use effort over money. Let me ask you this, does money really buy you happiness or fun? It may buy you better things, but can you get the equivalent or something just as good or near useful by using effort alone? Have you been so blinded by your luck and cash summoning that you want to drive others into thinking the same? You can spend your money in so much more useful everyday things. That’s what we free rankers think. Sometimes we want to cash and we hesitate to because we simply can’t or we just know that we can get things that are just as good with effort over money. B has flaws too. Since you pointed out the ‘pros’, let me do the finishing off and point out the ‘cons’. 1. Cards are not guaranteed. 2. Uses up real life money when you can spend it on other things. 3. You can possibly become penniless in real life. 4. Even if you have the best cards in the game, there will be continually better cards being released. You lose even more. 5. You WILL have to dedicate and SPEND time if you want to GUR cards and hunt. 6. You WILL struggle to get the cards you may want, since there is 100s of cards in the game and one summon will only pick out one for you. 7. You will have to rank if you want a card that’s only available via ranking, cashing can only support you via shoes and swords etc… … and yes there are a heck lot more. At the end of the day, this all started because you said this card was rubbish and also the previous one without even giving us a chance to explain to you how it actually is useful and still has some form of use to it even if you can’t notice it straight away. It CONTINUED because you were (and still are) wrapped in your own beliefs without considering or allowing us to apply change. It also continued because we clearly read and explained through everything you’ve said, yet you continue to argue and assume things which I find awfully rude. If so many people disagree with you and yet, spend time typing things up, take the time to look at your team before writing etc… can you please show some respect and understand that we think differently and we won’t allow your post to change our thinking since we know what we’re actually doing at the end of the day. Either way, if you reply again I won’t reply back because I honestly see no point at all after the second time. All I ask is that if you don’t have anything nice to say and you know that it will lead to chaos then keep your comments to yourself. It will save me, Hazel, the contributors and you a lot of time. Just sit back and play the game like how you want to and let us play how we want to..